Final Fantasy VII: The Birth
by PM32004
Summary: As Tifa and Cloud prepare for their baby's arrival an old enemy begins looking for an ancient power which threatens to destroy them all. This will conclude the story begun in my last two fanfics FFVII: Moving On and FFVII: The Wedding.
1. The Honeymoons Over

Final Fantasy VII: The Birth

Chapter One

It had taken the better part of a week for Tifa and Cloud to get back from their honeymoon and no sooner had they gotten back then they had to run around to prepare for the new arrival. Cloud had not known what to say to Tifa and the last few days with her had almost seemed unbearable. She had insisted on buying all the necessities now before she even started showing. Cloud had thought that there would be no harm in just waiting at least after the first trimester but Tifa had been adamant stating,"You want to wait until I get so fat that I can't run around?" Of course that was all it had taken for Cloud to drop the subject. Cloud had also wanted to tell everyone right away but Tifa had insisted on waiting until the doctor confirmed it. Cloud knew better than to argue with her and dropped her off at their house before calling around. He was amazed at the dismal amount of doctors that specialized in pre-natal care. Tifa had wanted a female doctor so Cloud had to call each doctor, ask them whether they were male or female and then see how far they were away. By the time he found a good doctor Tifa had passed out on the couch. He thought better than to wake her up and began walking upstairs. "Where are you going?" He was amazed at how Tifa's hearing seemed to have improved and came back downstairs. "I was going to go to bed." Tifa gave him a stern look. "No. If I can't sleep in our bed neither can you." Cloud gave in almost immediately and sat in his favorite chair.

The next morning Cloud awoke to the sound of Tifa making breakfast. He had welcomed the change as Tifa actually seemed in a better mood. He walked over to her and put his arms around her. "What are you doing?"

Cloud looked astonished that Tifa had to ask. "Just seeing what your up to."

"Well cut it out."

"Are mood swings part of the whole prenancy thing?" Cloud regretted asking that as soon as he was finished. Tifa gave him a look and grabbed a frying pan. Tifa opened her mouth to say something but was interupted by the doorbell. Cloud rushed to answer the door nearly tripping over a table in the process. He opened the door and was suprised to see Shera and Cid standing there. "Hi guys."

Cid and Shera walked right in and sat down. "How was the honeymoon?"

Tifa came in and sat down in the recliner and smiled. "It was great. Couldn't have been better."

"That's good because we have some bad news."

Cloud gave Tifa a look and asked,"What?"

Shera looked at Cid and decided to just say it. "Rufus and the rest of the Shinra troops have occupied Wutai. Yuffie and Vincent have gone on a mission to see one of his contacts to find out why."

"Is this why they didn't interupt the wedding?"

Cloud looked at Tifa for a moment. Vincent had told him that Reno and Rude had attempted to kidnap Marlene but they all decided to keep it from Tifa as to not upset her. Now that she was pregnant he knew it was inevitable. "They tried to Tifa. Reno and Rude tried to kidnap Marlene the night before."

Tifa gave Cloud a look and added,"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Shera spoke up on behalf of Cloud and said,"We didn't want to upset you."

Cloud looked at Cid and asked him to come outside with him. They walked outside and sat down on a bench. "We both know what's in Wutai."

"I know Cloud but Yuffie insisted on confirming that Rufus knew. We weren't sure if it was some ploy to get us to spill the secret."

"If Rufus knows how to summon Leviathon were all in trouble."

"They should be reporting in soon."

* * *

Yuffie and Vincent hid behind a bunch of boxes and looked for any sign of Vincent's contact. "Are you sure he's coming?"

"It's been awhile but he owes me."

Yuffie gave him a look and pointed at a man in strange garments. "Is that him?"

Vincent looked in the direction she was pointing and smiled. "Yes."

They walked over to the man and found that he was holding a brown envelope in his hand. "Well if it isn't Vincent Valentine. I thought you were dead."

"It's not like noones tried."

"I'd hate to interupt the reunion but did you find what we were looking for?"

"You've got a feisty one with you today Vincent. Is she your girlfriend?"

Yuffie and Vincent looked at eachother and shook their heads. "Come on! He's old enough to be my father!"

"Didn't mean to offend you little lady."

Vincent laughed at the idea of someone calling Yuffie a little lady but quickly regained his composure. "Were in a hurry actually."

The man looked at Vincent and handed him the file. "Everything you wanted to know is in that file. It seems that Rufus is planning something big."

Vincent handed the man some gil and walked away. Yuffie waited for a beat and then followed. When she knew they weren't being followed she asked,"How do you know that man?"

"It's not important."

* * *

Rufus walked around the his the top room of the Pagoda and was soon interupted by Godo. "What do you want old man?"

Godo shook his head and smiled. "Do you think that even if you manage to find Leviathon that he'll follow your command? It takes a lot of power to control him."

"And you think you have this power?"

"Only a true descendant of the Da'Chao clan can control him."

Rufus looked at Godo with a look of disdain. "You'll see old man. In fact I think I'll demonstrate Leviathon's full power on Wutai first."


	2. Rufus's Ambition

Chapter Two

Shera and Cid had left Tifa and Cloud with the thought of what Rufus was planning. Cloud saw that Tifa was just sitting in her chair looking down at the floor. He walked over to ask her what was wrong but didn't think she'd want to hear anything he had to say. "Cloud?" Cloud was startled at the sound of her voice and asked,"What is it?" Tifa got up and rubbed her stomach. "Can we really raise a child in this world the way it is now?" Cloud looked at her and put his arm around her. "Of course. This kid is going to have the two most loving parents in the world. Noone would dare mess with that." Cloud saw the hint of a smile on Tifa's face and kissed her. "We'd better get ready for our doctor's appointment." Tifa kissed him back and walked upstairs to get ready.

A short time had passed and Tifa came back downstairs. She had grabbed her purse and began looking through it. "What are you looking for?" Tifa looked at Cloud and stopped what she was doing. "Just looking for my keys." "These keys?" Tifa looked over at Cloud and saw that he was holding her keys in his hand. "Right. Well let's go." They walked out the door and were suprised to see Marlene and Denzel standing before them. "What's up?"

Denzel looked at Marlene and seemed to want to say something but couldn't until Marlene nudged him. "We were wondering how the honeymoon went."

"It was fine. Does your father know your out here Marlene?"

Marlene looked at Cloud and said,"Yes. We told him we were coming to check up on you."

Tifa looked at Cloud and then back at Marlene and Denzel. "Were fine. We are kinda in a hurry though."

Marlene and Denzel took the hint and said goodbye. Cloud opened the car door for Tifa and she smiled. "Still a gentlman I see."

It had taken about an hour to get into the inner city limits where the doctors office was. "You couldn't find anything closer Cloud?"

"Not a good one."

Tifa looked at Cloud and continued driving. They hadn't really said anything else to eachother until they reached the doctors office. The waiting room had not helped matters. It looked as if their were ten parents ahead of Cloud and Tifa. One by one they saw the expectant parents entering and exiting. Cloud was relieved that Tifa seemed to have calmed down so he knew she wouldn't snap at him again. It took about another hour before they were called into the office. The doctor entered and immediately began asking questions. "How far along are you?"

Tifa thought for a moment before answering. "About a week."

"I'm glad you've gotten in to see me this early. Have you checked out any pregnancy books?"

"No. We've been so busy trying to get a nursery together that we haven't had the time."

The doctor gave a look and continued her inspection of Tifa. "It's too early to do an ultrasound at this stage but after the first seven weeks I can schedule one for you."

"That sounds fine."

The doctor motioned to Cloud and asked him to step outside while she did the prenatal exam.

About an hour later Tifa emerged and had a smile on her face. "What is it?"

"You found the right doctor. Thanks."

They left the doctors office and went right over to the 7th Heaven. The bar had been booming even in their abscence and they saw Barret hard at work mixing drinks. He waved to Tifa and Cloud and offered Tifa a drink. "I can't drink."

"I've never seen you turn down a nice cool margarita. Is everything ok?"

Tifa looked at Cloud and said,"Yes. In fact things are perfect. It's just that in my condition drinking is not good."

"Your condition? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that I'm pregnant."

Barret nearly dropped his mixer. "Really? I see you've wasted no time. Congratulations." He gave Cloud a handshake and gave Tifa a hug. "When are you due?"

Cloud looked at the paperwork the doctor had given them and said,"Looks like sometime in May."

* * *

Rufus had taken a liking to the structure of the Pagoda after the first week but was still angered by the musings of Godo. He had made it a point to come visit Rufus each day to give him stern warnings about releasing Leviathon. Rufus had finally grown so tired of it that he had banned Godo from even entering the Pagoda. Tseng walked in and immediately handed Rufus a report. Rufus looked pleased as he scanned over the file. "Excellent. About how much longer?"

"I'd say about three months. There's a lot of rock leading down into Leviathon's chamber."

"See if you can accelerate the time table."

"Will do sir." Tseng left and Rufus immediately looked out one of the windows in his office. He was pleased that he was making this much progress and was even more pleased that Avalanche hadn't interfered...yet.


	3. Godo's Vision

Chapter Three

The weeks seemed to go by a little faster now. There had been no news of Rufus since Cloud and Tifa returned so things began to finally get back to the way they were. Cloud had begun to move things around so that they could begin contruction on the nursery. Tifa had insisted on getting every pregnancy book she could get and had been struggling to find a name since nothing else besides Cloud goes with Strife. They had decided to wait to paint the room as they didn't know whether they were having a boy or a girl. Tifa had scheduled her next appointment and was all to eager to finally see an ultrasound. Other than that the only thing that really changed was Tifa's weight. Cloud had made a point to hide all the scales so that Tifa couldn't obsess about her weight gain. He finally sat down to get some rest when a knock at the door interupted him. He opened it and was glad to finally see Vincent. "What took you so long?"

"I had to set up a good hiding place for Yuffie. She's still insisting on staying neat Wutai."

"Has Rufus made any progress?"

"From what I can tell he is slowly getting closer. I recommend that we put a strike team together."

Cloud thought for a moment and nodded. He had to agree with Vincent. He had not wanted to leave Tifa but if Rufus got control of Leviathon Tifa would be the least of his worries. "I can't go but feel free to take Red XIII, Barret and Cid."

"I already talked to them and were leaving tomorrow."

Cloud smiled and asked,"Do you know any good baby names?"

Vincent gave Cloud a look and smiled back. "Not really. It's not something that I've really thought about."

"Just thought I'd ask. Keep in touch and let me know the second you have any new information."

Rufus began growing impatient. He had been in Wutai for over a month now and still no sign of Leviathon. Tseng had written in his report that it could take him possibly three months. Rufus snarled at the idea of having to wait for results and began pacing back and forth. He was suprised to see that Godo had returned. "What do you want old man?"

"I thought you should know that I got another premonition last night. In this dream you are standing on Leviathon wreaking havok on the world. Midgar, Kalm, Junon and Edge have all been destroyed but Avalanche keeps on coming."

Rufus smiled at the idea of Godo telling him he would be successful. "I told you that I would not be stopped."

Godo gave Rufus a quizitive look and asked,"What makes you so sure that I haven't seen your downfall?"

"If you had you would be gloating."

"A wise man never gloats. He admits when he is wrong and accepts responsibility for things he can never change. No matter what steps you take the outcome will always be the same. Cloud and his friends stopped a meteor from destroying the planet so that should tell you something."

"It tells me that in the end it was Aeris that saved the planet, not them. Do you think that if she hadn't prayed to Holy and died that we would be hear having this conversation?"

"Like I said. You can't change the past. You can only live in the present and prepare for the future. You will be stopped. The who, what, where, when and how are blurry to me but I have seen enough to know that they will stop you."

"Keep telling yourself that. I know that I am here for a reason and that reason is to bring unspeakable destruction to this planet. I am not some crazed lunatic like Sephiroth."

Godo prepared to walk out and turned back to say,"No. Your not Sephiroth. Your worse." Godo walked out the door but was stopped by Reno.

"Greetings old man."

Godo ignored the greeting and went along his way. "What's his deal?"

"He just may have realized that we can't be stopped."


	4. Godo vs Rufus

Chapter Four

Rufus looked over the latest report from his spies in Edge and smiled. Avalanche had not sent anyone to investigate yet and he was getting confident that they probably never would. He placed the file in one of his desk drawers and locked it. He was about to visit Godo to see if he had any more visions when he was interupted by Tseng, Rude, Elena and Reno. "What are you doing here?"

Reno was about to speak but Elena silenced him. "It would appear that Yuffie Kisaragi is hiding out near here. We recieved intel that she's set up a communications dish. Most likely to send information to Cloud and the others without us knowing."

"What are we doing to stop her?"

It was Reno who again wanted to speak but he was interupted again by Rude. "We've already sent some troups to surround her. Without her friends she has little hope of escaping us."

"Good. Once you have her bring her to me. Was there anything else?"

Reno rushed his answer that Rufus strained to hear him. "No sir!"

"Fine. Dismissed."

Reno, Rude and Elena left but Tseng stayed behind. "Sir?"

"What is it?"

"I have another report. It would appear that Tifa Lockheart is pregnant."

Rufus nearly collapsed from the suprise. "Really? How far along is she?"

"About three to four weeks. I suspect that it happened shortly after the honeymoon."

Rufus sat down and began writing furiously. He had not expected Cloud and Tifa to begin a family so soon. At last he had a way to get his ultimate revenge. "Your dismissed. Before you go can you tell Godo to come up here?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

Cloud and Tifa had just returned from their doctors appointment when Vincent arrived at their house. He seemed out of breath and even more desperate to get them the information he was carrying. After a few breaths he was able to speak. "I think Rufus knows where Yuffie is."

"What makes you say that?"

"I've recieved a report about increased Shinra activity in Wutai. It would appear that Tseng had repositioned some of his troops."

Cloud and Tifa looked at eachother and Tifa was the first to speak. "Have you told Yuffie?"

"I haven't had the chance. There is too much interference which is the other reason I think she's in trouble."

Cloud chook his head and asked, "How long until you, Cid, Barret, and Red XIII depart?"

"About three days."

"Why so long?" Tifa asked.

"Mostly because Cid needs to make a few minor repairs and refuel the Shera."

"Do you think three days will be enough time?"

Vincent shook his head and began walking away. "It depends on whether I'm right."

* * *

Rufus welcomed his guest with open arms and invited Godo to sit down. He thought for a few moments and finally broke the silence. "Why didn't you tell me Tifa was pregnant?"

Godo looked as if Rufus had just insulted him and huffed. "Why would I tell you that?"

"My troops occupy your city, begin desacrating your mountain, and you need to ask me why you would tell me that?"

"It's not as obvious as you would make it sound."

"Look Godo. I've tolerated your glibness for over four weeks. It ends now."

"I thought we were just beginning."

Rufus made a fist but then calmed himself down enough to ask,"What would make you think that?"

"The fact that I'm still alive means you need me for something. Do you honestly think I would allow myself to be put in a position to open Leviathon's chamber for you?"

"Your a descendant of the Da'Chao right?"

Godo laughed and raised his hand. "I didn't say that."

"I grow tired of your games."

"Then quit playing them."

Now it appeared as if Rufus would lose his temper but to Godo's astonishment he regained his composure yet again and just sat there in his chair. Finally it looked as if a new thought had come to Rufus' head. "How's your daughter?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"I heard that she's near Wutai. You know it's only a matter of time before I find her. Unlike you she cannot allow her people to suffer."

Godo smiled. 'Nice try Rufus. I will never tell you where Yuffie is and I will certainly not confirm or deny that Tifa is pregnant. I'll let you draw your own conclusions."

"Sorry old man but you just confirmed what I thought all along."

"What is that?"

"Your useless to me now that I know I'll be victorious and you know what that means."

Godo lowered his head in prayer and didn't say another word. Rufus smiled and knew that the old man was making his piece with Holy. "Trying to prepare yourself for the lifestream?"

Godo said nothing more and prepared to leave. "Kill me and I won't be able to help you."

"With what? Please amuse me with your death pleas."

Godo smiled. "I may not tell you where Yuffie is but it doesn't take a genious to figure out that she's important to me in more ways then one."

Rufus sneared and lowered his fist onto the table. "What are you talking about?"

"She's the descendant of the Da'Chao and she'll only open the chamber if I'm alive to tell her to. Looks like I'll see your downfall after all." With that he left and Rufus didn't bother stopping him.

"I highly doubt that."

Rufus smiled as a single gunshot echoed through the chambers of the Pagoda. "Now the sins of the father shall be reaped upon the daughter."


	5. Yuffie's Battle

Chapter Five

Yuffie sat in her tent listening to the radio when she heard a noise outside. She shrugged her shoulders and continued listening for some sign that she'd be able to get a message to Vincent. She heard the noise again but this time she grabbed her sais and got in a battle stance. She slowly walked out of the tent and rolled to the right. The sound seamed to be getting farther away now. She put one sai in one of the cases Cid had made her after their battle with Weiss. With one sai at the ready she brought out her shuriken and threw it in the direction of the noise. It seemed to stop for a few moments but then she heard it again. She looked at the tent and realized she probably should just go back inside but curiosity began to get the better of her. The shuriken flew back to her and she quickly threw it again. Once again the noise stopped but then started again. "What the hell?" Yuffie began getting more annoyed and began running towards the noise. While she was running she caught the shuriken and while doing a flying somersault put it behind her while grabbing her other sai. Now she appeared battle ready in front of a full squad of soldiers. Yuffie smiled and said,"Let's dance." She quickly dropped and tripped one soldier while throwing her sai at another. She quickly grabbed the sai and jumped in the air doing a roundhouse kick that caused three more soldiers to fall. She began laughing. "I'm not even breaking a sweat. Come on!" More soldiers began coming at her and she began a spinning technique with the two sais at her side that killed five more soldiers. She then began preparing her All Creation limit break. "Time to end this!" She was about to unleash her limit break when a jolt suddenly went through her body. "What the hell?!" Before she could see who had tricked her she was unconscious.

* * *

It had been two days before Yuffie finally woke up. She found herself in a cage that looked familiar to her. She finally stood up and shook her head. She was in the cage she had used to trick Cloud and his friends back when they were still hunting Sephiroth. "Hey! What's the big idea? Using a ninja's trick against her! How rude!" She heard footsteps and tried to prepare for battle but realized that her weapons had been taken away. "What the hell do you want Rufus?"

Rufus sat down on a nearby couch and studied her for a few moments. "It's good to see you again Yuffie but my plans are far to grand to reveal them to you now."

Yuffie giggled and then saw that Rufus had been serious. "Aren't your plans always grand? No matter how grand they are it's only a matter of time before my friends come."

"What makes you think they know your missing? As far as they know you could still be under the radar."

"I'm supposed to report to them every few days. If I don't they'll get suspicious."

"Why do you belive your so important to them?"

"We've been through alot together. Not to mention that we know something you could never hope to know."

"What is that?"

"Companionship. Friendship. The things that you probably never had growing up and the things that you'll never have."

"Spare me your lovey dovey crap. I have great plans for you." He had prepared to leave but threw something into her cage. After he had left she saw that it was a key. After a few minutes she managed to unlock the cage. She ran up the stairs and out the door but a horrible shock awaited her. She began running towards the pagoda but stopped cold when she saw something pinned up against it. She saw three sharp nails pinning her father to the roof. Tears began forming but she fought them. No words could express the feelings that were soaring through her. Anger. Hate. Sadness. The tears kept forming and they seemed to come more freely. She couldn't even move. Then she saw that Rufus took out the nails and she watched as her father fell to the ground. She ran to him and saw that he had been masacred. The sharp pain came again and she was unconscious yet again.

* * *

Cloud had never heard anything so sinister in his entire life. He had thought that Sephiroth murdering the people of Nibelheim was bad but was nothing compared to what Yuffie must be going through. "Are we sure it was Rufus?"

Vincent nodded while the others began making quiet noises. "You find it hard to believe?"

"It's just that Rufus has never flat out murdered anyone before."

Tifa's heart was breaking for Yuffie but she had known she was strong enough to get through this. "There's a first time for everything."

"The power of Leviathon's chamber must be changing him. Making him more corrupt and evil."

Cloud stood up and everyone knew what was coming. One of his grand speeches. "We are not going to wait any longer to strike. I thought we could allow Rufus to live because he had never gone this far. Now he's nothing but a cheap imitation of Sephiroth and Weiss. We will save Yuffie and together we will stop Rufus. I won't stop until he's dead."

Tifa felt her stomach and she began welling up. "I'm not going."

Everyone looked at her with suprise but after seeing her grab her stomach they nodded. "I'd never ask you to put our baby at risk Tifa. I understand why you have to stay. We depart at dawn."


	6. The Rescue Mission

Chapter Six

Dawn seemed to come so fast and Tifa was not prepared to say goodbbye. She saw Cloud walking towards her and tears began to form once again. She knew he'd come back to her. He had to live long enough to see his child. He had to live long enough to see their childs first steps and hear their childs first words. Tifa could tell that he was thinking the same thing and smiled. "I'll come back to you."

"I know Cloud."

"Have we settled on a name yet?"

"Not yet."

"What are you waiting for?"

Tifa smiled and said,"I'll make you a deal. You come back and you can name the child if its a boy."

"Alright. I guess that means you can name it if its a girl."

They kissed and held eachother until Cid interupted. "Were ready Cloud."

Cloud looked at Tifa and gave her a quick kiss. He then looked to Cait Sith and Reeve. "Be sure to keep her safe."

They nodded their heads and Cloud grabbed his buster sword and walked away towards the Shera.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Yuffie saw the horrible sight of her father lying lifeless in the streets of Wutai. She had cried for thirty minutes of those two hours and had spent the rest of the time formulating an escape plan. Rufus had needed her for something and she knew it was either to lure her friends into a trap or to use her to summon Leviathon. She heard footsteps and stood up wiping the remaining tears from her face.

"I know you've been crying Yuffie."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"I'm not. The cameras speak for themselves."

Yuffie looked as if she wanted to break through the cage and strangle him when the cage began rising. "What are you doing Rufus?"

"Don't get the wrong idea. I have no intention of letting you go. It's just that I need you for something."

Yuffie balked at the idea of helping him but called him on summoning Leviathon. "What makes you think I'll help you?"

"It's something your father said before he died. He foresaw you helping me and also foresaw the destruction of Midgar, Edge, Kalm and Junon."

Yuffie stepped up to Rufus but realized that a few soldiers were holding their guns at the ready. "My father managed to make you believe that he had the sight? You are gullible."

"He also foresaw that Tifa's pregnant."

Yuffie stopped in her tracks. "Your lying."

"Am I? Are you willing to risk a baby's life to save your own?"

Yuffie bowed her head in disgust. He had chosen the right card to play. Yuffie may sacrifice herself for the cause but she would never sacrifice a child. She raised her head and with a defeated look and said,"You win. What do you need?"

* * *

"Were three hours away from Wutai." Cid had been piloting nonstop at Cloud's request.

"Good. If Rufus thinks we'll be stopping he's dead wrong."

Barret looked at Cloud and saw the anger in his eyes. "What's your plan?"

"Remember our assault on Midgar?"

Barret thought for a moment and a smile spread across his face. "Were parachuting again?"

"Yes. Right over Da'Chao mountains."

Vincent walked up and began loading his weapon. "We go in with guns blazing right?"

"Hell yeah!", Cid shouted. "My crew will provide us with extra cover. The mountains are probably going to be crawling with Shirna soldiers."

"Rufus wouldn't have killed Yuffie yet. He needs her alive and as long as Yuffie knows it she'll milk it for all its worth."

* * *

Yuffie knew immediately where Rufus was taking her. She had to wonder how he managed to get done the work so fast. "How did you find out Tifa was pregnant?"

"I have my sources."

"Another traitor?"

"No. I learned my lesson with the first Cait Sith."

"Then how?"

"Ask again while you beg for your life."

Yuffie smiled and knew she had Rufus where she wanted him. "Kill me and you'll never get Leviathon."

Rufus snarled and urged her to keep walking. Wouldn't be long until they arrived.

* * *

"I see the tip of the Pagoda which means we are probably a few minutes away."

Cloud finished putting on his paraachute and began walking out. "It's time guys. Let's go." With that Cloud, Barret, and Vincent made their way up to the deck of the Shera. "Cid will be joining us later."

When they were over the mountain Cid's crew began firing at the Shinra soldiers while Cloud, Barret and Vincent jumped over the edge.


	7. All Hell Breaks Loose

Chapter Seven

"All Hell Breaks Loose"

Yuffie stepped into the large chamber that housed Leviathon and was impressed. Magicite crystals had formed along the edges of the chamber and a huge statue of Leviathon took up the end entire back wall. "Impressive is it not?"

Yuffie looke at Rufus with a disgusted look on her face and said nothing. Two armed soldiers escorted her to the middle platform and she saw what looked like a rune. "What is this for?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Rufus walked towards her with a knife and said,"How does it feel knowing your friends have deserted you?"

He was about to stab her when a loud blast filled the chamber. Yuffie smiled as Barret and Vincent began firing at the soldiers and Cloud began preparing his blade beam limit break. Barret began to run over to Yuffie but two soldiers grabbed him. Vincent transformed into Chaos but couldn't reach Yuffie in time. Rufus had tackled her and cut her arms. She let out a scream as her blood filled the rune. Cloud turned to see Barret firing his big shot limit break at a bunch of mako shards that fell and hit five soldiers.

* * *

Tifa awoke with a scream. "They were too late! Leviathon's awakening. We need to evacuate Midgar, Edge and Kalm."

Red XIII, Reeve and Cait Sith obliged and began using megaphones to warn the citizens of Midgar.

* * *

The chamber began shaking and Cloud realized they were too late. His thoughts then turned to Yuffie and he saw the statue of Leviathon raising to reveal a spiral staircase. Rufus smiled at Cloud and began his descent. Barret ran towards Yuffie while firing at the statue and it caved in as he grabbed Yuffie. Vincent began a strong assault on the remaining Shinra soldiers. Cloud fell and was nearly impaled by a mako shard but got out of the way just in time to see Vincent throw a soldier at it. "Vincent! Turn back! We have to retreat!"

* * *

The evacuation was well under way and Reeve had made a point to go to Kalm. Tifa looked around her as everyone began shouting in fear. Someone was about to run into her when Red XIII pushed them out of her way. "Thanks Red!"

"You need to get on that chopper with Marlene and Denzel! We'll meet up in the City of the Ancients."

Tifa looked at him and followed his instructions. She fought back tears as the helicopter took off leaving Red XIII behind.

* * *

When everyone was safely onboard the Shera Cid wasted no time taking off. Shera had begun tending to Yuffie while Cloud saw Cid had successfully evacuated Wutai. He also saw that Cid had found a casket to bury Godo when they had the chance. "We should head to the City of the Ancients."

"One step ahead of you Cloud."

* * *

Rufus finally reached Leviathons cave and saw the monster blink at him. He then felt the ground shake as a mako shard hit the ice prison. Leviathon let out a giant roar and the ice shards had hit Rufus cutting him in numerous areas. He fell to the ground as Leviathon showed him the destruction he was causing. Tidal wave after tidal wave began hitting the Shera while Midgar and Kalm were flooded by the deadly tsunami's. Rufus had not seen as many casualtied as he would have liked and soon began convulsing as the cave began to fill with water. "Why?"

The creature just looked at him before swimming away. Leviathon had left Rufus to die.

* * *

The Shera had tried moving away from the last tidal wave but was swallowed by it.

* * *

In Midgar, Mako reactors fill with water as the city on the plate was destroyed.

In Kalm, a mine is filled with water as its citizens flee by helicopter.

In Edge, the 7th Heaven bar fills with water as an bottle after bottle of beer floats away.

On a helicopter heading for the City of the Ancients a woman thinks of her husband and the child he might never know.

In the bottom of the sea a creature swims to his next target. Junon.

* * *

Three Months Later...

"The body of Rufus Shinra was found today as rescue teams sorted through the rubble of Wutai. The death toll has reached the thousands and cities destroyed are now Midgar, Kalm, Edge, Fort Condor, North Corel, Costa Del Sol, Gonaga village, half of Cosmo Canyon, Bone Village, Icicle Inn and Junon. Tifa Lockheart-Strife has begun plans on expanding the City of the Ancients to house the survivors. It has also been reported that Cloud Strife, Barret Wallace, Cid Highwind, Shera Highwind, Yuffie Kisaragi and Vincent Valentine among others are feared dead. In other news, Reeve Tuesti has begun plans to charge former Shinra employees Reno, Rude, Elena and Tseng with acts of terrorism. This is Kim Johnson saying good night and stay safe." Leviathon is still at large...

* * *

Author's Note

This is the end of part one of this fanfic. I've decided that the first seven chapters tell the story of how Leviathon is summoned. The next seven chapters will deal with the fallout and the search for the missing. After that I'll move forward another three months as the final two chapters detail the final battle with Leviathon and since this fanfic is called "The Birth" expect Tifa to give birth. For those that have reviewed the first seven chapters I thank you and hope I'll keep your interest during the next seven chapters. I promise I'll have a huge payoff or what in my mind constitutes as a huge payoff.


	8. Three Months Later

Chapter Eight

It had been three months. Three months since Rufus killed Godo, tortured Yuffie and summoned Leviathon. Tifa was glad he was dead. The only thing that made her mad was knowing that her friends were out there somewhere and knowing that Leviathon was biding his time. Tifa had to admit to herself that life at the moment sucked. Reno, Rude, Tseng and Elena were on trial for helping Rufus and imprisoned in the newly constructed prison. Tifa looked over her files and was pleased to see that her doctor had included a file on the health of her baby. To her suprise Tifa was carrying twins. A boy and a girl. Tifa had been upset first but refused to shed a single tear as she knew Cloud would be back. He always managed to get into trouble but he could handle himself. Tifa walked over to the door and looked outside. She saw that the children that survived were playing basketball and riding skateboards around the park. She stepped outside and saw the Aeris Gainsborough Memorial Hospital to honor her dead friend. Tifa's thought were interuppted by Reeve and she asked,"What's going on?"

"It's Yuffie. We've finally managed to get a lead that seems to be going somewhere." Tifa regarded Reeve for a moment and smiled. If Yuffie was found then her other friends couldn't be too far away right. Most of the major cities and towns had been destroyed. The Gold Saucer was losing business as people now needed a boat to get to there.

"How's the trial going?"

Reeve smiled and let out a laugh. "What trial? The jury is already going to come back with a guilty verdict. The public can't punish Rufus so they'll settle for his pawns."

"I'll settle for his pawns as well. Someone needs to pay for that assholes actions. Did he actually think Leviathon wouldn't kill him? What a dumbass."

Reeve looked at Tifa for a moment and began to walk away. "I'll see you later."

"Take care."

Tifa looked over to see Marlene and Denzel hanging out with their friends. At least the ones who survived. Marlene was really hard to cheere up. He real father died when she was really young and the man who adopted her was feared dead. After Leviathons rampage Tifa became a second mother to Marlene going so far as to allow her to go on a date with Denzel. Red XIII walked up and asked,"Did Reeve tell you?"

"Yes he did. He told me that Yuffie has been found. That's great news."

Red XIII looked at her and saw that she was a little disappointed and knew she must be feeling terrible. "You have a right to be upset. Your husband and the father of your child is feared dead."

"But Yuffie is my friend so shouldn't I be relieved that she's alive?"

"Look Tifa. Don't beat yourself up over nothing. I'm going to get Yuffie and maybe I'll find our other friends along the way."

Tifa smiled and went on her way. She had to admit it. Red XIII and Reeve were keeping a close eye on her these days. In fact, they had went so far as to offer to live with her which Tifa quickly turned down. Her and her doctor were enough with all the pain she was feelings. Everyday it seemed as if she got a cramp in a new spot each day. Not to mention she felt bloated. Cait Sith arrived and handed Tifa another report. "What is this?"

"It's an eyewitness who says he saw Barret at the Gold Saucer."

Tifa was relieved. While she may have been Marlene's second mother Barret was her second father. He had taken her under his wing when he let her join Avalanche. She also remembered fondly when he would give her a hard time about Cloud. "I guess your going to get Barret then?"

Cait Sith smiled and said,"Yes. I'll ask around and see if anyone's seen the others."

Two of her friends were found. Four to go. She knew that Cid, Shera, Vincent and more importantly Cloud were still out there and she would find them.


	9. Separate Reunions

Chapter Nine

It had taken about two hours for Red XIII to arrive at the Gold Saucer. The pilot had wanted to stop every five minutes to check if Leviathon was tracking them which he wasn't. When Red XIII finally arrived he saw that Dio had been waiting for him. Gold Saucer hadn't changed much since the last time he visited and could see that they made a few improvements. They added a restaurant and spa which Dio had wanted for a long time. It brought a whole new number of people to the Gold Saucer and business in the gaming portion was stellar. The Ghost Hotel seemed to not only double but triple it's average projections each year. Now with most of the world under water everyone with no place to go made permanent homes in Gold Saucer. Red XIII did a doubletake when he saw Barret heading towards him. "Barret?"

Barret looked down and ruffled some of Red XIII hair. "Long time no see."

"When did you get here?"

Barret then recounted the details. "After the Shera was pulled under we began to swim towards any piece of land we could find. We figured Leviathon would have to rest evetually. How's Tifa? What about Marlene?"

"She's fine and very pregnant. Marlene and Denzel are doing good as well."

Barret laughed at the idea of Tifa doubling her weight and with a pained look asked,"Any word from the others?"

"Reeve is on his way to find Yuffie."

* * *

Reeve smiled as he landed near the Chocobo Ranch. Choco Bill had called right after Yuffie washed ashore. According to him she had been comatose for the better half of the past three months but awakened a few days ago. He was greeted by Choco Bills daughter and was lead to a room where he saw Yuffie lying down. "Yuffie?" 

Yuffie looked at him with a quizical look and said,"Took you long enough."

"I was busy with a trial."

Yuffie crossed her arms and asked,"Which trial?"

"The trial of the Turks. Reno, Rude, Elena and Tseng are all going to pay for helping Rufus."

* * *

Tifa had spent the better part of her day resting. With Yuffie and Barret on their way home she finally began believing she would find the others. Her cell began to ring and she quickly grabbed it from the table. "Hello?" 

"Hi. I saw a reward poster for a dark and broody lad and was wondering if I had the right number."

Tifa's heart felt as though it would leap out of her chest. "What does he look like?"

"He was wearin a red cape and seemed to have a claw where his left arm should be."

Tifa smiled. Vincent had been found. "Where is he?"

"Mt. Nibel."

* * *

Yuffie and Reeve had talked a bit more and after dinner they departed. Reeve's airship had been a model of the Highwind since Cid had no more parts to build another ship like the Shera. A short time later Reeve watched as Yuffie fell asleep. His phone began to ring and he quickly answered it. "Hi Tifa."

"No time for that Reeve. Sorry. Vincent's been spotted on Mt. Nibel."

"That's good news. I''ll head over right away."

"How's Yuffie?"

"Seems to be doing a lot better. I'm sure she won't mind coming with me. She's asleep anyway."

"Good. I'll call Red XIII and let him know about Vincent."

Tifa had disconnected the call without saying good bye but Reeve didn't hold it against her. He ran to the bridge and quickly announced that they would be heading for Mideel.

* * *

Red XIII could hardly believe his eyes. He had went to the gaming room and saw Cid and Shera there playing poker. "What gives? You can't call to tell us your alright?"

Shera smiled and held a few chips in her hands. "Were winning."

"I can see that. How long have you been here?"

"We only just arrived. We heard that Barret would be here so we came to see if he's made contact with anyone else."

Cid came over with a huge bag full of money and grinned from ear to ear. "What's up Red?"

"Nothing. Just came to get Barret." Red XIII was about to say something more when Barret came running towards them.

"Tifa says she's found Vincent. He's near Mt. Nibel."

Cid and Shera smiled and Cid said,"Any word from Cloud?"

"No. He's still missing."

"How many people do we have looking for him?"

Red XIII frowned. "Just us. It doesn't matter how many people are looking. When Cloud wants to be found we'll find him.

* * *

Cloud finally gained enough strength to get out of bed and asked the doctor to walk with thim. "Your making an excellent recovery."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. How long until I can leave?"

"Not for a few more days I'm afraid."

"What if my friends are looking for me?"

"Then they'll evetually come here."


	10. Vincent's Bad News

Chapter Ten

Cloud had intesified his training schedule over the past few days. If he ever came face to face with Leviathon he would be ready. He had been given a crystal sword to train with having lost his buster sword to the sea. He looked up and saw that his doctor was watching him while talking to someone on the phone. "It seems that he's making a full recovery. His will to live is unmistakable."

"That's Cloud for you. Never one to let a little thing like nearly drowning stop him."

"That's why I called you Tifa."

"It'll take me a few days to get there since I'm pregnant."

"Take your time. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

The doctor disconnected the phone call and smiled at Cloud. "Come here boy! I have something to tell you.!"

Cloud rushed over while putting his sword in the sheath. "What is it?"

"Your wife is on her way to get you."

"She is! How does she know where I am?"

"I told her. Truth is she's been looking for you for over three months. I just had to wait until you were at full strength."

Cloud turned away and looked as the sun set over Mideel.

* * *

Red XIII, Cid, Shera and Barret all arrived at Mt. Nibel and began the long trek to the top. "It would figure he would choose to stay on the highest point."

Shera laughed and said,"Come on Barret. We could all use the exercise."

He gave her a look as they continued to climb. About two hours later they had reached the mako fountain. "We should rest here for a bit." Not one person bothered arguing with Red XIII's suggestion.

* * *

It had taken Reeve and Yuffie a little more time to get to Mt. Nibel but were pleased to see that Red XIII and the others had arrived first. "Now we can just wait while they do the hard part."

"Really? Can we just sit here and watch?"

"Yeah. Your still a little weak and I'm in no mood to fight anyone today."

* * *

About an hour later Barret heard gunshots and woke up. "Who the hell's keeping me up?"

He saw Cid point upward and smiled. "Vincent! Get your ass down here boy!"

Vincent turned into Chaos and with his wings flew down to greet his friends. He had reverted just before landing. "Why are you here?"

"We came to find you."

"What for?"

Barret gave him a look and said,"Tifa's orders."

"She's in charge now?"

"Apparently. She managed to evacuate most of the cities destroyed my Leviathon and has moved everyone to the City of the Ancients."

"The mountains that surround the city won't protect them long."

"What do you mean?"

"Leviathon is preparing one major tidal wave that will wipe out that whole continent if strong enough."

* * *

Tifa ran into Cait Sith and smiled. "Sorry you had to stay behind."

Cait Sith had been supposed to be the one to get Barret but had been asked to stay by Tifa. Cait Sith shrugged his shoulders and said,"No problem. I'm just glad I was able to bring smiles to everyone's faces last night."

Cait Sith had prepared a talent contest to try easing everyone's minds and it seemed to work. People looked as if they hadn't a care in the world. Of course hearing that the heroes of Avalanche were coming back together helped. "What are you up to Tifa?"

"I'm going to get Cloud."

Cait Sith looked as if he was about to jump out of his skin. "Really? That's great!"

"Me and Cloud won't be returning for awhile. I plan to live their during the rest of my pregnancy."

"Don't worry Tifa. I'll let the others know."

Tifa was startled by her phone but answered it right away. "Hello?"

"Tifa? It's Barret. Vincent has some bad news."

"What?"

"He says that Leviathon will strike in two days. He also said that this time there won't be anywhere to run."


	11. Vincent's Plan

Chapter Eleven

It had taken Tifa over an hour to get over the initial shock of Vincent's announcement but she was still bound and determined to get to Cloud. She had ordered Cait Sith to stay behind in to begin evacuation procedures. Tifa had left detailed instructions so that Cait Sith wouldn't me overwhelmed by the chaos. She had told him to begin the evacuation later on today and said that by tomorrow every airship should be in the sky. She had hired multiple people to oversee construction of new fuel engines so that the airships could stay in the air for an extended period of time. She had also made a point to bring her doctor with her as she had been having some cramps and wanted to be prepared if she went into premature labor. The pilot had come over the loud speaker and announced that they would be arriving at Mideel within another two hours.

* * *

Everyone looked at Vincent as he began to detail how he knew Leviathon was preparing another strike. "When we were hit by the tidal waves I turned into Chaos before we were pulled under. While in that form I was able to make out some of Leviathons cries. He had announced that Rufus Shinra was dead and that he listened to noone. He said that he would attack a city every week. I flew here because I needed time to prepare myself."

Yuffie looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Prepare yourself for what? Another swim?"

"No. I am preparing myself for the final battle against Leviathon."

"What do you mean?"

Vincent smiled. "We must use mako energized limit breaks. Cloud's Omnislash, Barret's Catastrophe, Tifa's Final Heaven, Red XIII's Cosmo Memory, Cid's Highwind, Yuffie's All Creation, Cait Sith's Slots and my Chaos."

"Tifa's pregnant though remember?"

"We should be able to infuse a mak shell with enough energy to act as Tifa's Final Heaven."

"What do we do? Pray that these attacks work?"

Vincent took out a photgraph and Reeve laughed. "Forgive me but she's dead."

"I know Reeve but she helped us before so I know she'll help us again."

Red XIII was next to see the problem and added,"Last time she prayed to Holy. This time she's not alive to."

"She helped us after that. The geostigma didn't just cure itself. She used her Great Gospel to cure everyone afflicted with the disease."

"So you honestly think it'll work?"

"It has to."

* * *

Tifa awoke again to the sound of waves crashing. "Having trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah. Ever since Vincent gave his warning I've been thinking about what if the attack comes earlier?"

Cloud looked at her and smiled. "We'll face it when it comes. We always do."

"Last time we failed though. We couldn't stop Rufus so what makes you think we can stop Leviathon?"

"Sephiroth, Kadaj, Deep Ground and the Shinra. All of them are either dead or close enough to it."

"At least with them we had some minor victories."

Cloud held Tifa and whispered in her ear. "I'd say that being still alive counts as a victory."

Tifa smiled and kissed Cloud. No matter what was coming they would face it together.

* * *

Cait Sith paced back and forth and finally took a deep breath. "Attention! Everyone begin boarding the airships. The City of the Ancients is no longer safe. We are being ordered to evacuate! We will stay up in the air until further notice. Pack only what you need." Cait Sith pained at the idea of telling everyone to pack up again but he knew Tifa wouldn't hesitate if in his shoes. Unlike his friends he didn't pull his strength from years of combat experience or courage. He pulled his strength from their courage. He knew that if they could rise up to any foe he could to. He just wished someone was here to help him. Then he saw the first sign that Leviathon was close. Water began rising over the mountains. "Hurry! Leviathon's here!"

* * *

Under the water Leviathon let out a cry. To the regular listener it sounded like a playful cry a dolphin would make but to the survivors it was a cry of death and destruction.


	12. The Heroes are Reunited

Chapter Twelve

It had taken the better part of two hours to get most of the people into the airships. Cait Sith had hated forcing people onboard but had no choice. Tifa had left two soldiers with him to help him control the crowd. One by one the airships began taking off. Cait Sith watched as the City of the Ancients began flooding. He let out a short sob and fought back a tear. He saw that people were looking at him so he composed himself and went to the bridge. "Chart a course for Mideel."

"Why?"

"That's where were going. Don't question me! Just do it!"

The pilot took a hint and went over the intercom. "Attention! We are heading for Mideel. Please await further instructions."

* * *

The next day had seemed even more unbearable for Tifa. She knew that Leviathon had struck and heard many people throughout Mideel talking about it. Everyone began thinking that Mideel would be next. Tifa clenched a fist and swore that one way or another Leviathon would die. "What's wrong Tifa?"

"I haven't heard from anyone since I got here. What's taking them so long and what is this big plan Vincent has?"

Cloud shrugged and said,"I'm being kept in the dark too you know."

Tifa walked into their room and sat on the bed when her phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Hi Tifa. It's me Cait Sith."

Tifa let a solitary tear fall down her cheek and said,"You survived."

"Yes but barely. We've set course for Mideel."

"Good. When you get here tell the people onboard to begin grabbing tents."

"Sure thing. Were about twenty minutes away."

"Alright. It looks as if Reeve and the others have arrived. I'll talk to you later and Cait Sith?"

"Yes?"

"Excellent job."

* * *

Caith Sith had been wearing a big smile across his face and disconnected the call. He had not expected Tifa to congratulate him like that. He turned around and saw that many of the survivors had been wearing scowls. "Listen up. Tifa knows what she's doing. She's got us this far right? Don't be so quick to condemn us for trying to help. Were Avalanche for crying out loud. We stopped a meteor from destroying the planet. A giant fish doesn't come close." He heard some applause and some bewildered comments. He had tried his best at a pep talk but wasn't really good at it. Feeling embarassed he turned back to look out the window. Mideel was right in front of him.

* * *

It had taken an hour for everyone to assemble in the conference room. The greetings went around the room like wildfire and everyone was happy to see eachother. Vincent stepped to the podium and cried for silence. "I know we've been through alot but it's not over. I've come up with a way to stop Leviathon."

"How?" Tifa asked.

"By using our ultimate weapons and limit breaks." With those words he began throwing them their weapons. Cloud caught his ultima weapon. Tifa put on her godshand. Yuffie attached her conformer to her back. Barret added his missing score memory chip to his gunarm. Red XIII put on his limited moon hairclip. Cid sharpened the point of his venus gospel while Vincent loaded his outsider. "With these Leviathon won't stand a chance."

Tifa looked down at her fist and frowned. How could she battle in her condition? Vincent must have saw her because he stepped down and walked up to her. "I don't expect you to join Tifa. The rest of you have twenty four hours to decide what you want to do. I'll be here waiting."

Cloud smiled as he remembered a similar speech before facing Sephiroth. Last time everyone had come back. Would they now?


	13. Decisions

Chapter Thirteen

Cloud had waited until everyone left before consuling Tifa. "You know I have to do this right?"

"I know. I just wish I could be there beside you."

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

Tifa smiled and shook her head. "Doesn't seem like the right thing to do without the dad."

"How about Rafe for a boy and Raya for a girl?"

Tifa liked the names and realized that she hadn't been the only one invested in this pregnancy. "Rafe Strife. Sounds like he'd be a handful."

"Raya Strife. Sounds like she'd break a lot of hearts and not just with her fist."

They kissed and before they knew it they had forgotten about Leviathon.

* * *

Barret had caught up to Marlene and saw that she was with Denzel. He gave Denzel a look which caused him to run away. Marlene smiled and said,"Big grumpy bear."

"I just wanted to see you before I make my decision."

"What is it?"

"If that son of a bitch kills me I need you to know about a safety deposit box I have at the Gold Saucer. Dio has strict instructions not to open it until I'm dead."

"Don't talk like that."

"I have to die sometime Marlene."

"Not today you don't."

Barret was about to say something when Denzel came back. Barret gave him a look and said,"If anything happens you'll be damned sure to protect her right?"

"Of course."

* * *

Cid and Shera had made a deal to have at least one meal together before he decided what he as going to do. "I know you'll fight with them."

"How do you know?"

"Your all alike. You depend on eachother which is your greatest strength."

"How about we begin a family when we destroy Leviathon."

"I never knew you thought like that."

"I usually don't but if the world is ending might as well suggest it."

Shera smiled and said,"Ask me when the world is safe and sound."

* * *

Yuffie had been meditating for a couple minutes. She had been forced awake by the image of her dead father. "Why'd you leave me? I may not have been the easiest person to get along with but I still loved you. I am not fighting for any of them or even myself. I'm fighting for you."

* * *

Red XIII had climbed a cliff and saw that the moon was shining bright as it ever had before. "I wish you were here to give me some advice grandpa. I'll fight for your memory. I am Nanaki. Son of the Warrior Seto."

* * *

Reeve had nowhere else to go so he visited Cait Sith. "Have you made your decision?"

"Yes. If Aeris wasn't scared to die for the planet neither am I."

"This isn't for the planet. It's for humanity."

* * *

Vincent had begun resting his eyes when visions of Lucrecia and Aeris came to him. "You gave your lives to protect the planet and your friends. It's time we returned the favor. If by some miracle or divine act I hope you can hear me when I say we need you. Help us end this planets suffering once and for all." He awoke and saw two shooting stars careening across the night sky and at that moment he knew everything would be fine.


	14. Leviathon Strikes

Chapter Fourteen

Vincent had been the first to arrive and saw that the stadium was empty. He lowered his head and took a seat. "You didn't think you'd be the only one to show up did you?"

Vincent turned to see Reeve and Cait Sith standing in front of him. "Two down."

"Add one more.", Yuffie said.

"What about me?", Red XIII added.

"Were with you as well." Cid and Shera had entered which only left Cloud and Tifa.

"Don't be suprised if he sticks with her."

Vincent shook his head and pointed to the back of the room. "I knew you'd come."

"Didn't think I was gonna leave you out to dry did you? Tifa won't be joining us. We all know why."

"So what now?"

"We get ready. Only three months until Leviathon's ready."

"What do we need to do?"

Vincent looked at Cid and said,"We need to make as many mako charged shells for mine and Barrets weapon."

"What else?", Yuffie asked.

"We should also get the airships ready for a long stay in the air."

Cait Sith smiled knowingly. 'Tifa already took care of that. All we have to do is refuel."

"Excellent. Let's get to work."

* * *

Three Months Later...

"The excitement here is unbearable. For three months members of Avalanche have been hard at work preparing themselves for all out war against Leviathon. Tifa has been put on bed rest and is not expected to participate. In other news, the turks were found guilty on all counts and will serve a maximum life sentence without the possibility of parole. This just in...Leviathon is...oh my god! He's coming!"

The ground began shaking as multiple tidal waves converged on Mideel. The once populated city now only held a select few. Cloud Strife, Barret Wallace, Red XIII, Cid Highwind, Yuffie Kisaragi, Cait Sith and Vincent Valentine. Protectors of the planet. Avalanche.

On board the Shera-2 Tifa stood watching as the tidal waves came closer. She soon had another look on her face. "Oh no!"

Her doctor rushed to her and asked,"What's wrong?"

"I think my water just broke."

* * *

Author's Note

Shortest Chapter Ever! Wow! Could I have written any less? Just kidding. Another seven chapters over with. Only two more remain as Tifa gets ready to give birth and Leviathon faces off against Avalanche. Thanks again to anyone bothering to read this fanfic and to the reviewers. I have to say the comments kept me writing. Only two more chapters before my trilogy comes to a close. This wasn't always going to be a trilogy. I was just going to write Moving On as a standalone fanfic but once I knew Cloud would propose to Tifa I saw the oppurtunity for another fanfic. After The Wedding I knew the next logical step. Have Tifa and Cloud have a baby. Had a lot of trouble thinking of names but Rafe and Raya were the only ones that stuck out in my mind. Enjoy the final two chapters.

-Paul


	15. The Final Battle

Chapter Fifteen

"The Final Battle"

The waves came in at all sides. Leviathon planned on wiping out Mideel in one foul swoop. Cloud motioned for his friends to move out of the way and drew his Ultimate Weapon. The others did the same. "You know what to do!"

One by one they began using their summoning materia. Cloud, Vincent and Barret each flew on a Bahamuts back. Yuffie had decided to go with Shiva. Cid had just settled on landing on the top of Reeve's airship. Leviathon sprang out of the water and with its gaping jaw tried to swallow Shiva. Yuffie unequipped the materia and used her conformer to slice Leviathon's teeth. It writhed in pain and disappeared underneath the water.

* * *

"Come on Tifa! Breath!" Tifa breathed in and out as the doctor held her legs apart. "I can see the baby's head! Come on! Your doing it!" Tifa let out a final scream of pain and looked out the window to see the battle.

* * *

Leviathon came back up and it was Cid's turn. No sooner had Leviathon's head popped up had Cid jumped and landed on the beasts head. He drove his venus gospel into Leviathon's neck ten times before jumping off. "Take that you son of a bitch!" Barret and Vincent then began their barrage using the missing score and the outsider respectively. While the shots kept Leviathon occupied Red XIII jumped repeatedly on Leviathons back digging into the bullet holes with his razor sharp claws. "All right guys. Use your summoned monsters attacks!"

The attacks became more aggressive as Leviathon began howling in pain. Cloud looked at Vincent and nodded his head. "It's time!"

* * *

Tifa's screams grew louder and louder as the baby came closer to arriving. "There's the shoulders Tifa! Come on! Not too much longer!" The sound of the baby crying stopped Tifa's screams for a moment and the doctor said,"Congratulations! You have a baby girl!"

* * *

Cait Sith started the next wave with the Knights of the Round summon materia. Vincent followed by unleashing flaming skulls on Leviathon. They could all tell that he was getting weaker. Cid signaled his airship to begin firing the mako missiles at Leviathon whose howls of pain got louder and louder as its skin burned. "Want some more?!", Yuffie shouted as she jumped in the air and unleashed a beam of blue light on Leviathon. Before Yuffie's all creation finished Barret began using catastophe merging the beams into one. Red XIII howled and caused multiple fragments of meteor to hit Leviathon who at this point had begun moving slower. Cloud jumped in the air and unleashed his omnislash. When he was done he threw a mako energy ball with Tifa's ultimate weapon in it. "Eat this you asshole!

* * *

"Your not through yet! I can't believe I didn't see this coming! I guess with all the distractions I overlooked the possibility of you having twins." Tifa gave the doctor a mean look and snarled. "Twins!" The doctor contiued telling Tifa to push until the second baby came out. "It's a boy!"

* * *

The resulting explosion blinded everyones eyes but Leviathon had burst into tiny little pieces. Cheers were echoing through the corridors of the airship as everyone began celebrating. Cloud had arrived and ran over to Tifa. "We did it babe. Leviathon's dead." He saw the doctor bring out two babies and did a quick doubletake. "Cloud. Meet Rafe and Raya Lockheart." Cloud knew Tifa wouldn't give them his last name but held both in his arms. It had been a hell of a ride but Cloud finally felt like it was all worth it. He not only had a beautiful wife but two gorgeous twin babies. They had fought and won.

THE END

* * *

CAST OF CHARACTERS

Moving On-The Wedding-The Birth

_Cloud Strife_

_Tifa Lockheart-Strife_

_Barret Wallace_

_Marlene Wallace_

_Aeris Gainsborough_

_Red XIII-(Nanaki)_

_Cid Highwind_

_Shera Highwind_

_Yuffie Kisaragi_

_Vincent Valentine_

_Reeve Tuesti_

_Lucrecia_

_Rufus Shinra_

_Reno_

_Rude_

_Elena_

_Tseng_

_Weiss_

_Leviathon_

_Godo_

_Midgar Doctor_

_Mideel Doctor_

_Dio_

_Denzel_

_Shiva_

_Bahamut_

_Neo-Bahamut_

_Bahamut-Zero_

Special Thanks

_The readers and reviewers who took the time to read this trilogy. Finally finished. _

_P.S.-Didn't have to resurrect Aeris once._

_To the writers and creators of the Final Fantasy Series for creating such wonderful games. I look forward to FFXIII.

* * *

_

Author's Note

I know the whole cast of characters thing and special thanks it kinda hokey but oh well.


End file.
